Por mi hija mato, mato
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi adora a su hija. La quiere con locura y el mayor miedo que tiene en su vida es que le rompan el corazón o la deje embarazada cualquier idiota. Lo malo es que el idiota más cercano es un Ishida, cuya sonrisa paternal lo pone todavía más de mal humor. nOTA: Hanna es propiedad de Genee.


Otro reto más de mendigas y de la genialísima Genee =D.

Este reto es especial porque usaba a su nena y ella ya sabe mi opinión de los nenes, pero se me hizo tan gracioso que quería llevarlo a cabo. Me quedó esta croqueta, sorry.

* * *

El reto era el siguiente en el Foro Proyecto 1-8 de Digimon:

Características _:_ Taichi debe impedir por todos los medios que Hanna (mi niña pelirroja ojos marrones) salga con el hijo de Yamato. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando Sora comentó que sus hijos podían tener sentimientos de amor, Yamato miró a Taichi y le sonrió con sorna. Desde entonces ha intetado averiguar el motivo de aquella sonrisa autosuficiente en el ami-enemigo, mientras tanto ¡Hanna debe alejarse de *inserte nomrbe del hijo de Yamato* Nota: El OC queda a libre elección, siendo que Hanna apenas está desarrollada por mí a la edad de 3 años, más o menos. Nota 2: El motivo de la mueca en Yamato debe ser aclarado (me da curiosidad ver que se inventan).

* * *

 **Por mi hija mato; mato.  
**

* * *

—

A Taichi casi se le resbaló la taza de té de las manos cuando su esposa, su amor del alma, la mujer que había elegido para todas sus primeras veces, a la que le había entregado el amor y su vida, aquella que estaba predestinada para él… le traicionó.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La sala se convirtió en un silencio sepulcral mientras que ambos Yagami se miraban fijamente. La esposa con una sonrisa afable en los labios y el marido con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mano temblorosa.

Al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban los Ishida. Con Mimi masticando sin cesar un trozo de galleta mientras se frotaba su hinchado vientre y su marido, parecía estar atento a la conversación como si fuera un telediario.

—He dicho —repitió la mujer pausadamente—, que Hanna y Ryu se llevan tan bien que podrían tener intereses románticos.

Taichi se puso en pie de golpe y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, sin importarle derramar el té. Sora dio un respingo al no esperárselo. Ryu era el hijo mayor de Yamato y Mimi. Y Hana, la hija mayor de Sora y él. El solo hecho de pensar que un Ishida pudiera estar tras las faldas de su hija, le irritaba. ¡Lo podría!

Se volvió hacia Yamato y lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa con sorna claramente dibujada. Mimi continuaba centrada en devorar la galleta y los ignoraba, cosa extraña en ella. Pero desde que tenía su tercer embarazo la comida se convirtió en su fuente de interés. Eso sí, según Sora, tenía una cosa buena: adelgazaba a mares.

Taichi no comprendió del todo el porqué de esa sonrisa y mucho menos su significado.

—¿Qué diablos? —masculló—. Me niego a que mi preciosa niña salga con su hijo. Si fuera solo de Mimi, mira, pero tiene los genes Ishida y todos sabemos que sus manos siempre van al pan.

—No hay nada de malo —intervino Sora pese a que su mirada estaba clavada en Yamato y su sonrisa—. Si se quieren, no vas a poder impedírselo.

—Puedo impedírselo. Tengo el derecho.

Sora se cruzó de brazos vacilona.

—¿Qué derecho?

—El que se me otorga como padre y empezó a funcionar en el mismo instante en que mi niña nació: alejar moscones de ella.

—Mi hijo no es moscón —protestó Mimi por primera vez. Levantó los ojos de las galletas para clavarlos en él—. Y como se te ocurra decir de nuevo cualquier otra grosería a mi precioso Ryo, te capo y no poblarás el mundo de más Yagami.

Todos tragaron pesadamente: nunca debías de llevarla la contraria a una embarazada.

—

Desde entonces, Taichi se volvió una sombra para los dos adolescentes. Si Ryu estaba en casa, Taichi entraba en la habitación para interrumpir cada dos por tres y demandaba la puerta de la habitación abierta. Si estaban viendo una película se sentaba entre ellos con un buen cuenco de palomitas.

Si iban al cine, los seguía como si de un detective se tratara, sentándose tras ellos y fastidiando al personal la película cada vez que uno de los niños hacia algo "impropio" para su gusto.

Su locura llegó hasta el punto de robar la cartera de Ryu en una de sus visitas y averiguar si llevaba condones en ella, cosa que al ser verídica, si Sora no llega a intervenir, Taichi hubiera estrangulado al menor, ajeno a que el niño los llevaba a causa de la insistencia de su padre.

Y así, sucesivamente hasta que la bomba estalló un día…

—

Eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado y Taichi no había escuchado tal escándalo en su casa desde que Hana había dejado de gatear y babear, de subirse por las cortinas y hasta de abrir la nevera para poner el culete en pompa y sentir el fresquito.

Se asomó a la puerta del dormitorio tallándose un ojo y vio precisamente al huracán de su casa moverse de un lado a otro mientras rebuscaba cosas en los cajones y demás.

—Buenos días, papá —saludó una de las veces que pasó por delante de él.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano, Hanna? Ni siquiera tu madre se ha levantado todavía.

—Es que tengo que darme prisa. Hoy vamos a pasar el día en el lago y tengo que llevar todo lo que necesito. Mamá guarda muy bien las cosas que necesito y ahora no las encuentro.

—¿Al lago? —cuestionó siguiéndola con la mirada—. Nadie me ha dicho que te ibas al lago.

—Porque seguramente te habrías puesto a protestar y a decir que no era buena idea, papá.

Taichi abrió la boca para protestar.

—Claro que, como mamá siempre dice, tiendes a hacer locuras y yo soy tu hija. Un beso. Ya tengo todo. El móvil cargado y demás. Adiós. No te preocupes, además, porque vendrá Ryo conmigo y no dejará que nadie me haga nada.

Se cerró la puerta en todas sus narices.

—¡SORA TAKENOUCHI!

—Yagami, querido, Yagami.

—

—Bastardo cabrón.

—Me has insultado dos veces a la vez. Esto es un logro.

Yamato dejó la guitarra a un lado mientras veía como Taichi avanzaba con los puños apretados hacia él. Se puso en pie por si las moscas y esperó el impacto. Sin embargo, Taichi solo lo asió del cuello de la camisa.

—Te reías el otro día porque sabías que mi niña iba a ir con tu _manos largas_ al lago. ¿Verdad?

Yamato negó y lo aferró de la muñeca.

—Me enteré del lago mucho después.

—Me da igual. Prepárate algo. Vamos al lago.

Yamato se quedó con la boca abierta. Literalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vienes conmigo al lago a vigilar a tu chaval —ordenó Taichi girándose hacia la puerta—. Te quiero en tres minutos en el coche o le contaré a Mimi ya sabes qué con aquella mujer.

Tres minutos después, Yamato estaba en el coche, protestando a regañadientes.

—Que me hagas ir al lago cuando mi señora está embarazada, ya te vale.

—Sora irá a cuidarla por ti. No le pasará nada. Es mi hija la que no ha de terminar como un bombón relleno por culpa de la polla de tu hijo.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi hijo no es tan descuidado.

—Y mi hija ha de seguir siendo virgen y lejos de tu bastardo.

—Mimi querría lavarte la boca con jabón si te escuchara hablar así de su hijo.

Taichi se estremeció ante la idea porque Mimi era verdaderamente capaz de hacerlo. Y con un cepillo de cerdas duras. Pero su niña estaba en juego.

—Mimi debería de comprenderme todavía más.

Yamato enarcó una ceja nuevamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres de que cuando la metes, le dejas el huevo kínder. Tu hijo lleva tus gentes.

Apretó los dedos en el volante.

—Diantres, de solo pensar que mi hija pudiera tener algo con tu hijo me irrita las tripas.

—No entiendo por qué. Ryo es inteligente, un guaperas y un as en la música.

—Es idéntico a ti, joder —expresó furioso—. No quiero que salga con alguien como tú.

Yamato se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto para poder mirarle.

—¿Qué tiene de malo alguien como yo? Creo que Mimi es bastante feliz. No le ha faltado de nada.

Taichi le miró un instante mientras esperaban en el semáforo.

—Yamato. Seamos sinceros. Fuiste un hijo de puta mientras salías con ella. Tu relación no fue fácil y siempre la hacías llorar. Lo sé porque Sora luego era la que tenía que consolarla y yo tenía que aguantarme las ganas de partirte la cara porque ella me lo pedía. No eres un santo. Que hayas espabilado no quiere decir nada.

Guardó silencio mientras Yamato parecía recordar lentamente todas y cada una de las peleas antes de comenzar su matrimonio.

—Y sinceramente, no quiero que Hanna pase por eso. No es solo tu hijo, entiéndeme. Es pensar que cualquier cabrón pueda romperle el corazón lo que me revienta.

Yamato estiró las piernas lo más que el asiento le permitió contra la guantera. Sus estaturas no eran las mejores para haber cogido el coche de Sora.

—No me siento orgulloso del daño que le hiciera a Mimi en el pasado, Taichi. Las personas cambiábamos mucho en el paso del tiempo. Mi hijo ahora es joven y todo eso. ¿Quién te dice que no fuera tu hija la que le rompiera el corazón a mi vástago?

Taichi no supo que contestar. Nunca había pensado que su dulce Hanna pudiera ser una de esas mujeres que disfrutaran pisotear a los muchachos hasta conseguir lo que quisiera. Después de todo, era hija de Sora y de él. Podía tener el valor y también el amor junto en ella. Pero no la maldad.

—Hanna no —aseguró firmemente.

—Mi hijo tampoco.

—

Hanna estaba sentada a un lado del grupo, con los cascos puestos mientras escuchaba la música que Ryo le había pedido que escuchara y daba golpecitos a un cuaderno sobre sus piernas con las notas del próximo examen cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se quitó uno de los auriculares para encontrarse con la sonrisa traviesa de Ryo y sus ojos, uno azul y otro caramelo brillando con la travesura dibujada en ellos.

—Tienes que ver una cosa, Hanna —dijo inclinándose contra su oído.

Sacó el móvil de su sudadera azul y le mostró una fotografía. Reconocía el coche de su madre pero quien estaba saliendo de él no era ella, si no su protector padre y, para su sorpresa, su tío Yamato.

—¿Dónde? Oh, espera. Esto es…

Ryo asintió y se guardó el móvil cuando se lo devolvió.

—Nuestros padres son demasiado.

Hanna suspiró y cerró el cuaderno para buscar su propio móvil y enviar un mensaje. Se pusieron ambos en pie y tras avisar a los demás, se metieron entre los árboles, tomados de la mano y riendo como dos tontos adolescentes.

—

Taichi maldijo entre dientes cuando vio la mano de Ryo soltar la de Hanna para bajar muy debajo de su cintura con la excusa de evitar que se tropezara. Se detuvieron para hablar algo entre susurros y si no fuera porque Yamato lo tenía sujeto de la camisa ya se habría tirado al cuello del crío.

—Espérate, Taichi. No te precipites.

—¿Qué no me precipite? —cuestionó soltándose bruscamente—. Se han tomado de las manos, se apartan del grupo a solas. Van susurrándose cosas… no sé tú, colega, pero esas son cosas que uno hacía para llevarse al catre a la chica.

—Estás bastante desfasado.

—Estoy casado y solo tengo que llevarme a una mujer a la cama —reprochó—. Pero mi hija no a dormir con tu hijo. No tengo que preocuparme por las nuevas normas de ligue.

Yamato bufó y se frotó las sienes, siguiéndolo por el bosque. Sus hijos habían avanzado más y, para su sorpresa, les habían perdido el rastro. Taichi estaba a un pelo exacto de ponerse furioso.

Lo vio mirar de un lado a otro, sudoroso, tragando pesadamente.

Cerró los ojos y le dio una buena palmada en la espalda. Taichi se removió como si fuera un gato.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

—Me vuelvo a casa, idiota. Esto es una tontería. Seguir a unos adolescentes por el campo en medio de una fiesta en la que seguro que han tomado alguna sustancia alcohólica porque han venido a divertirse. Si eres tan idiota, además, de creer que tu hija solo lo va a hacer aquí y cuando tú la sigues, es que eres idiota. Taichi, te pasas más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella. ¿Qué crees que puede hacer Hanna cuando no estáis ni tú ni Sora? Piensa cuántas veces llevaste a Sora a tu casa mientras tus padres no estaban o Hikari.

Taichi apretó los labios.

—¡Lo sé, diablos, lo sé! —explotó—. Pero… ¡Qué no, cojones!

—Hazte a la idea. Tu hija no va a ser para siempre una…

—¡Kya!

Ambos cerraron la boca de golpe y miraron hacia el sendero.

—Esa era la voz de…

Taichi echó a correr al instante. Yamato lo siguió. Si algo les había ocurrido no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Corrieron entre ramas y baches. Taichi terminó en el suelo alguna que otra vez y tuvo que tirar de él para levantarlo. El pánico estaba dibujado en su rostro y su color apenas era visible gracias a la palidez en él.

Cuando llegaron y atravesaron los matorrales frenaron en secos y Yamato sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas como no había pasado en hacía años.

—

—Debería de darte vergüenza, Taichi Yagami.

Sora estaba de pie junto al coche, con las manos en la cintura y mirando severamente a su marido. Hanna estaba sentada sobre el capó observando como su padre era regañado, del mismo que Yamato, quien su mujer no cesaba de golpear el suelo con golpes tan ruidosos que temieron que en una de esas el niño saliera disparado. Ryu, a su lado, bostezaba.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Sora? —protestó frotándose los cabellos—. Escuché el grito de Hanna y corrí para ver qué era. Yo qué iba a pensar que solo era una trampa. Muy buen puesta, por cierto, hija mía tenía que ser.

Sora bufó.

—No sé si darte una palmada en la espalda o abofetearte. ¿Realmente no entiendes el asunto? Estás obsesionado, Taichi. Deja a Hanna vivir en paz. Confía en ella.

—Si en ella confío. En quién tengo mis dudas es en… bueno, tú ya sabes cómo son los chicos. Incluso una vez me dijiste que todos éramos iguales —reprochó como si de un cachorro se tratara.

—El punto aquí es que has seguido a tu hija hasta el lago donde está celebrando con sus amigos y te has metido en asuntos que no te concierne desde que tuvimos aquella conversación. Taichi, baja a la tierra. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará estés tú o no y será decisión de Hanna, no de nadie más.

—Lo sé, pero…

Clavó la mirada en Yamato, apretando los dientes al recordar aquella sonrisa que tanto le irritaba. Siempre era como si Yamato fuera dos pasos por delante de él.

—Olvidadlo.

Hanna suspiró a sus espaldas.

—Papá, deja de seguirme, en serio. Es divertido verte aparecer como si fueras el Inspector Gadget, pero no para que te repitas. En serio. Te quiero, papá, pero me duele que no confíes en mí más.

—Sí que confío, Hanna —repitió rascándose la nuca—. Vale. Vuelve a la fiesta. Divertiros. No lo volveré a hacer.

Hanna sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tirar de Ryu hacia la gente de nuevo. Taichi se la quedó mirando con el corazón partiéndosele en mil pedazos. Se volvió hacia Yamato, más tranquilo ahora que Mimi había dejado de hacer movimientos bruscos.

—Espero que el siguiente se hembra, Ishida —espetó y se metió en el coche a regañadientes, seguido de Sora.

—

Mimi suspiró mientras se tocaba el abultado vientre. Yamato la miró de reojo mientras conducía y le tomó la mano para besarle los dedos.

—¿No vas a contárselo a Taichi? El motivo de tu sonrisa, quiero decir.

—Nah, que sufra un poco más —despechó sonriendo de medio lado—. De todas maneras, me sorprendí cuando Ryu vino a hablar con nosotros con tanta seriedad. No lo había esperado en él, que siempre parece centrado en la música y no se abre a los demás. Solo con Hanna.

—Me suena a alguien que conozco —bromeó ella. Yamato levantó una ceja pícara pero no protestó más—. Cuando se plantó delante de ti y te pidió que le apoyaras porque amaba a Hanna y pensaba convertirse en un buen hombre capaz de hacerla feliz, me sorprendí hasta yo. Fue como verte a ti años atrás arrodillado frente a mis padres. Ryu es todo un hombretón y más peligroso de lo que parece con su actitud calmada. Jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Hanna.

—Lo sé. Y eso es lo que disfruto escondiéndole a Taichi. Porque le pica a más no poder pero si Hanna le corresponde, seré el primero en hacer algo por ellos.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por encima del vientre. Yamato la miró y se estremció.

—Qué suerte que solo sé hacer varones.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior.

—En cuanto a eso… ya que estamos confesando cosas…

Yamato palideció más.

—No.

—Sí —aseguró su mujer.

 _Maldito Yagami y sus maldiciones…_

 **FIN  
**

 **27 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Yo quería que fuera más gracioso, pero no salió. Lo siento. Como me dijiste que Hanna no la tenías muy ideada a esta edad, me tomé la libertad de hacerla así y también estudiante. Quería que tuviera un poco de Taichi (la travesura de hacerle sufrir al papi pese a que lo ama) y la responsabilidad de Sora (de estudios). Espero no haberme sobrepasado con esto, Cuore.

En cuanto a Ryu/o sé que a veces me habré equivocado al escribirlo, pero es aposta. Su nombre no está definido del todo y en contra de lo que suelo decir, me encantó crearlo. Ryu es mitad Yamato Mitad Mimi en ciertas cosas. Tiene buen gusto para la moda de su madre y la música del padre. Tiene los cabellos del padre pero la mitad del ojo de su madre y la mitad de su padre (amo los ojos diferentes). Y su personalidad es un poquito emo como el padre, pero ha sacado el lado troll de Mimi y de su tío Takeru (Sorry, Tai xD).

Mimi puede parecer que no aporta nada, pero la pobre se tira todo el fic pensando cómo decirle a Yamato que va a ser padre de una nena xD.

Por otro lado, en este fic me tomé la libertad del que el Mimato no fuera un camino de rosas, sorry. Y en cuanto al chantaje de Taichi, lo dejaré a vuestra imaginación, a ver si alguien acierta =).

En fin, no digo más que me enrollé como persiana xD.

¡Gracias!


End file.
